


Things you said

by imamessofawriter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mentions of Suicide, Things you said through your teeth, based on the tumblr prompt, things you said, things you said at 1 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamessofawriter/pseuds/imamessofawriter
Summary: Things one piece characters said to each other based on the prompt series ‘Thing you said’ on Tumblr.





	1. Things you said at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Law recalls one thing Luffy had said at 1 am.  
> Warnings: AU, OOC, mentions of suicide.  
> Words: 1621  
> Disclaimer: I do not own one piece

**Things you said at 1 am**

As he stood in the reception processing the necessary papers he recalls one of his fondest moments, it was a few years back, they were sitting on the roof of _his_ house. Back then life was quite simple in Law’s eyes, there were certain things set in stone and will never change, or so he had thought. After _that_ day, everything changed, _he_ changed and disappeared, never to be found.

Law remembers those days, when _that_ bright smile shined like the stars enough to light up the whole town. He remembered how his best friend was always laughing at the stupidest of things, how he ate like it was his last meal. A sad smile on his face, he really missed _him_.

He remembers, it was a late summer night and he was spending the night at Luffy’s house since everyone there was out of town and the boy just didn't want to be left alone. It was past midnight and they were stargazing on the roof, a few guesses about what the stars look like when connecting them together were thrown here and there.

“Hey Law” Luffy spoke, it was one of those rare and serious times where he didn't call Law by his nickname. Knowing that he got the older’s attention he continued, “don't you want to leave?”

“What?”

“This town”

Law looked at his friend confused, sure they lived in a small town where nothing happens and was boring as hell but it was nice in its own way. The quietness was one of the reasons why Law loved being here, there was no drama, no attention, no traffic; just a small quiet town and almost less than 5000 people occupying it.

“I never have thought of it, I don’t know?” He answered, unsure “I mean, I never went anywhere my whole life and this is the only place on earth that would tolerate us and our quirks if you know what I mean, why do you ask”

“It’s just that this life, in this town, everything is set for us, our futures are already scripted, we go to school, those who pass and those who fail then we go to the community college that’s in the next town and then we work some stupid job for the rest of our lives and never leave this place ever, and it’s just the same people over and over again.”

“when you put it like that it sounds horrible but we have to look at the bright side of things, maybe somethings can be changed, I mean maybe I won’t be a doctor and will disappoint a whole lot of people”

“No I don’t see it happening but can you promise me this” The teen spoke, “once we graduate from school we leave this boring old place, go to college some place far from here and go out to the world on an adventure and never set foot here again”

That tone made Law know that Luffy was serious about this, “I will try my best to keep it but I can't give you my word”. If only Law knew back then the weight of those words, how determined Luffy was to fulfill that promise.

.

Soon after they graduated at noon and Luffy took off at night, not a single word of goodbye, just several letters to a number of people and he completely cut off contact with them. His brothers filed for a missing person report but it was denied, they were told that since the boy is of legal age he can do whatever he wanted but that didn’t stop them from desperately searching for a boy who doesn’t want to be found.

.

Two years passed and there was no sign of him, everyone gave up. Law was studying medicine in a city that was 2000 miles away when he decides to throw all hopes of seeing Luffy again, he promised to do something with his life after all and he will do whatever it takes to fulfill that promise.

.

It was eight years after he gave up hope that he is faced with reality and the meaning of his words. The teen now turned man was standing on the opposite side of the road in some big city, his tattered straw-hat resting on his head, Law stares for a moment and smiles a soft smile. Luffy didn't see him, no he was busy climbing the railing of the bridge. Law could only have a vague idea of what was going to happen next, he wants to call out but it was to late.

The straw-hat wearing man jumps.

He can feel a burning sensation and a piercing scream, they belonged to him. Why? Why? Why? He didn’t understand, why did Luffy jump? He just kept screaming and crying but it wouldn't change a thing.

The following week he was arguing with Ace and Sabo after breaking the news to them, they wanted to bury Luffy in the old town cemetery but Law was against it. “Luffy, he didn’t want to go back to that town” he yelled, he remembers those words, Luffy had hated that town. In the end, he won, they had decided that not everyone should know about what had happened and it was best if they buried him someplace where his grave would be difficult to find, in order to stop the town people from gossiping and spreading terrible rumors about the boy.

.

A month after the burial ceremony Law received a letter, it was from Luffy.

_‘Dear Law,_

_How are you doing? I hope this letter finds you in good health, if you are reading it then that means that I must be dead. Don’t cry or mourn, it's alright. There are many things I want to tell you but first I must apologize for disappearing like that but I had enough. Anyhow I was thinking and remembered that my favorite things that we did and said were at 1 am. Like when were at the park and you told me that my smile was the best thing in the world, or when we were having a study session and said some of the strangest things, or that time in June when you told me about your sister and my most favorite is when we were stargazing and promised to leave that rotten town. Tell me Law, did you escape for good? I see you in the news every now and then, you look thinner and ‘sick’, do you take good care of yourself? Did you make friend that can tolerate your shitty attitude? Just tell me something interesting, I want to hear your stories. Will you write to me even though I’m dead and you will come across as a total creep? It's weird that I’m writing you this letter, I just wanted to forget about everyone, including you and for that I’m sorry. You are the only person that I can trust to take care of my stuff and fortune, knowing the others will let it all go to waste. But can I ask you for a favor, use my money to build a hospital or clinic in a poor country. Just do good with it, will you? Its 1:07 am as I write this to you and so I don’t want to waste your time so goodbye Trafalgar Law and take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Monkey D. Luffy’_

Law looks at that letter not knowing what to think, he is trembling with emotions he didn’t know existed, grabbing a paper and pen he wrote,

_‘Dear Luffy,_

_I am doing great except that I saw you jump from that fucking bridge, I don't know if you saw me but if you did then that was a total dick move, you asshole. As to your question I did leave that old town and I have to admit life in the city is great, I have made some friends and they are just as annoying as you. And to your criticism about my looks I’ll have you know being the main surgeon is quite tiring and my insomnia seem to have worsen hence why I look ‘sick’ but worry not my friend I am as healthy as ever. I can't tell you something interesting in this letter because there are other important issues to address, first of all I’m honored that you entrusted me with your fortune and promise to make a hospital or clinic or whatever good you want in poor countries. Second, I almost wanted to kill your brothers since they thought they knew you better and wanted to bury you in that hell hole but you are lucky I saw you commit suicide so I was the first to identify your body and we buried you in the city I leave in making it quite close for me to visit. So, I don't want to stall any longer but you can add this to your list of our 1 am things, I read yours at 12:56 am and now it's 1:28am as I am finishing this stupid letter that you may never read. Anyways take care and know that I forgive you for disappearing but I will never forgive you for killing yourself and if I can I will bring you back to life so I can kill you myself._

_Trafalgar Law’_

He places the pen down and smiles, yup this thing with them and 1:am has to stop, but Law laughs and swallows “maybe I should always write you at 1 am” he stated as he placed both letters in a drawer and called it a night.

**The END**


	2. Things you said through your teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things One piece characters said to each other based on the prompt series ‘Things you said’ on Tumblr. After the news of Luffy’s death hit, Nami recalls something he had said through his teeth while eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: AU, OOC, mentions of suicide  
> Words: 1135  
> A/N: So, I basically thought maybe this will be a continuation of the first prompt and make all other prompts part of the same universe

**Things you said through your teeth**

It was like a blow to the gut, a bullet to the heart, her body was starting to lose sensation and her blood froze in her veins as the words escaped her friend’s brother’s lip. She could not believe what they just told her, but it all made sense, their weird behavior after receiving a sudden call that made them leave town for a few weeks, only to come back with long faces.

“S-Stop with the jokes you two” she laughed, clearly in denial, “I mean this is Luffy we’re talking about, sure he does some reckless stuff but that, that’s insane, maybe Law just made that up”

“He had to go to a therapist because some police officers thought he was unstable when they arrived at the scene, the shock of it was too much for him” Sabo explained, “I didn’t believe it when I heard but the look on Law’s face told enough”

“That heartless bastard blamed himself for not being able to stop him from jumping and that by the time he noticed that it was Luffy on the railings of the bridge it was too late” Ace gritted, “and he even had the guts to say that Luffy should not be buried here, in his hometown next to his family”

“Ace, stop it” the blonde hissed in anger and received a glare in turn, “I agree with you that he should’ve been buried here, but after knowing that Luffy committed suicide, I feel like we didn’t know him enough and besides we both agreed that this town should not know the true circumstances of Luffy’s death knowing how some people gossip and spread terrible rumors”

“I mean he cut off all contact with us after graduation and then suddenly after 10 years he just goes and dies” Nami adds somberly “obviously, people will just bad mouth him, and obviously, everyone will be mad if they knew he killed himself, I mean I would destroy everything that belonged to him in a fit of rage” she trailed her voice shaking in anger as her knuckles turned white from clutching her teeth.

Suddenly it hit her.

.

“so, what are your plans after we graduate Luffy” Nami asked with a smile as she munched on her lunch, pointing her fork at her friend and ‘group leader’ who was busy downing some meat. It was lunch break and they just started their senior year about a month ago and the career advising period had begun that morning.

“gehin ash foo wee fum shish din chin” he said through his teeth as he filled his mouth with more meat. Receiving an angry fist to his head and a warning from the orange haired which was brushed off with a laugh, “I said I might go travelling or backpacking for a while, then come back and help Ace and Sabo or Makino with her shop”.

“travelling, that sounds nice, maybe I will go with you” she beamed, “I’m planning to go into the geographical field but not sure what, so maybe my chances of getting accepted might be higher if I travelled with you as your navigator, besides you will get lost without my help”

“suit yourself” he shrugged and continued eating his meat.

.

_Getting as far away from this damn town_.

.

The words resonated in her head as she finally put the pieces together. Searching her memory for an indicator that Luffy might’ve been miserable during his time she realized that he had said it a thousand times, and she never understood it because he was always eating and those words would just slip through his teeth as gibberish words. If only she had realized before

.

_“That annoying hag.”_ He said about the woman who runs the flower shop, about the woman who runs the saloon, about the woman who runs the Parent Teacher Committee – the PTC in short. All of those women had one thing in common; they loved gossiping and spreading rumors.

.

_“What a boring future.”_ He had muttered when some of their classmates spoke about their future, twizzlers in his mouth and a few minutes later was scolded for eating in class.

.

_“As if there is hope.”_ He whispered in their junior year, when a senior died because of a drug overdose and a couple others were arrested and the school went on saying that even though what they did was wrong, there was still hope for them to become better people.

.

_“What a sad place to die.”_ He mumbled when a little girl had passed away after getting lost in the woods and the whole town mourned her death.

.

_“Who would want to live here.”_ He gritted in a hushed tone, when a bunch of new linked houses were available for sale. And when his friends were curious by what he meant, he had stated the obvious which was that their location was not ideal for citizens as it was far away from life.

.

How did she not notice? How foolish was she, the answers, everything was right under their noses but they just turned a blind eye on it, in favor of the optimistic and innocent image that Luffy was projecting. Upon realizing everything, tears were already streaming down her face, what good was it now.

“Oi Nami” Ace yelled in worry as he attempted to reach the tangerine haired girl to comfort her. Shaking her head, she took in a deep breath and tried to wipe away her tears, “it’s just that I realized that Luffy would say these out of character things, and most of the time it was when he had food in his face and when I would ask him again he would say something else, I- I never thought that maybe he wasn’t, you know… fine”

“We all didn’t notice it” Sabo comforted, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder with a downcast expression, “maybe if we paid more attention, then we could’ve avoided all of this”

“For some reason, I feel like we were manipulated somehow, like this is what he wanted all along, that’s why he left without a word” the orangette explained as she calmed down, “you guys shouldn’t tell anyone else, the less people that know the safer the secret”

“Agreed” the brothers replied simultaneously. Soon enough the conversation was over as the meteorologist / local weather girl came to terms with her friend’s death, and went on her way, minding her own business but with a new outlook on a few things. She paid extra attention to her surroundings, not just seeing but looking and anytime someone spoke through their teeth, she listened closely, she did not want to repeat that tragedy. Never again.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I didn’t know of an exact way to put it but I thought of food and this came out, I hope you like it and it didn’t disappoint anyone. Also, should I make it into a series, that follow a single timeline, like who was next to hear the news and know and remember. Or should I make the next chapters as one-shots between other characters?


End file.
